


I Knew You Once

by tigereyes45



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Draal comforts Jim about his own death, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Missing Scene, Mourning your dead friend in front of his past self is hella confusing, jlaire mentioned, using the 'my friend' cliche
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25808149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigereyes45/pseuds/tigereyes45
Summary: Seeking an escape from the training, Jim takes off into the deepest caverns of the Dwoza trollmarket. Turns out he's not the only one."Don't like Steve's training then?""Why climb a wall just to have them knock us down from it? What point does it have besides giving the knights enjoyment from our suffering? We are trolls! We shouldn't be training like the fleshbags!"
Relationships: Draal & Jim Lake Jr. (Tales of Arcadia)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 157





	I Knew You Once

Alone, Jim ponders over the sad reality of his situation. Huddled in one of the deep recesses of Dwoza trollmarket, against one of the few crystals that grow there. It's purple hue, turns his armor into a muddled, darker red color. Not quite the shade of blood, but it had been close enough to that before. The purple glaring back at him now reminds him of Claire. Jim frowns at his gloved fingertips. He has to tell her. She deserves to know the truth. Even though it'll hurt.

With a mind as heavy as his heart the teenage half-troll plays the conversation out in his head. Once, twice, a dozen times he plans his words. A dozen times he sees her face. Hurt, twisted, heartbroken. In defeat Jim lays his head on his knees. They came so far. From the first end of the world, to crossing the country in search of a new home.

"Why are you bent over, stranger? Are you writhing in pain inflicted by King Arthur's men?" Looking up, there was Draal. With anger filled eyes he hovers over Jim. One hand hanging onto the crystal he had taken shelter behind. Unlike their first meeting, Jim smiles at the sight of the larger, light blue troll. Snarling, Draal steps back. "You mustn't be that hurt, smiling like a hatching."

"Oh, uh, sorry. I'm not hurt Draal."

"Then why are you hunkered down, huddling like a coward against the stones?"

"Ah just thinking. There were too many people in the market."

"You came out all this way just to hide and think? Not train?"

"Yeah." Jim looks away from Draal. He knows he should be training alongside them all. Steve was taking his newfound role very seriously. With Callista off coming to terms with her role, and Claire with Douxie and Merlin preparing plans for the battle. The real battle, according to the old wizard. Will all their training really affect the battle?

"Ah, fear of the battle has driven you out here." There's not as much disdain in his voice as there had been the first time he accused Jim of cowardice.

"Yeah I guess you could say that. Why are you out here?"

"I came to test my fists upon the deepest, oldest walls of our last remaining home. If I can dent them, then surely the knights will see I need not climb the walls!"

"Don't like Steve's training then?"

"Why climb a wall just to have them knock us down from it? What point does it have besides giving the knights enjoyment from our suffering? We are trolls! We shouldn't be training like the fleshbags!"

Jim laughs as he watches Draal pace, waving his hands about in anger. When his fist collides with a wall Jim laughs louder. Only stopping when Draal shoots a glare back. Breathing heavy enough to move his nose piecring, the larger trolls steps towards him. Arms held out, fists balled up in anger. His whole body shakes from his pent up rage. Jim doesn't move. He doesn't stop smiling even as his laughter dies. For the first time since getting sent spiraling into the past he felt safe.

"Why do you laugh? Does my rage amuse you outsider?" Rocks fall from the ceiling as Draal slams his fist into the wall in front of Jim.

"No, that's not it." He crosses his arms, and waves his hands.

"Why did you smile earlier when I first confronted you?"

"Oh that's because, well. I'm really just happy to see you Draal."

"Why? I do not know you outsider."

"I know. You just," Jim leans his head back against the crystal. It's warm against his stone skin. "You remind me of someone I used to know. A good friend."

"Did this friend die?"

Solemnly Jim nods. Maybe he shouldn't say anything. Draal couldn't know about his death after all. It would probably alter history in home horrific way that could make them all cease to exist. Merlin makes it sound like every small change may cause that. He could be right. As far as Jim knows any and every change could kill him. Well stop him from ever being born. Preventing his existence probably isn't really the same as killing him. He'd most likely never even know. He and Claire at least have really only been taking Merlin and Douxie's words about all that. They were still here. So it's worked so far. Supposedly.

Jim stares up at Draal's face. Unblinking, the troll watches him back. Staring at his face, watching every little reaction from it. He looks like a confused puppy. Jim had only ever seen him look like that once before. When he insisted on saving Blinky against all the odds. The moment he pointed out how he would do the same for him too. Who knew the big jerk would end up doing the same for him?

Jim looks back down at his hands. His blue, trollish hands. They look more like Blinky's then Draal's. It's sad, and sort of twisted. Draal never got to see this side of himself. He never saw the troll Jim could be. Except now he was. Turned out he already had. Would he have remembered? Would that mean Jim always had to travel back in time? Did Draal have to die to make sure they went into the past? Such sad thoughts disturb the quiet peace he had fled for. It was too late now. He couldn't save Draal. Not now.

"I have lost many allies since King Arthur started his crusades." There's a crunch as he sits on a small rock across from Jim. His face glows with purple highlights from the crystal. It goes well with the sad face he was making. Jim's was probably pitiful too. Listening intently, Jim watches Draal speak. "More ever since Gunmar begun his conquest."

"I'm sorry."

"Nothing you could do about it outsider." Draal stares down at his open hands. Holding them out in front like a child waiting for their parent's return. Actually had he seen Kajingar at all since his arrival? Jim considers it. No actually. The trollhunter before himself has been entirely absent. He had definitely been there according to Blinky's lessons. Where was he now? Was it different because of their arrival. Ah man. Just how much stuff have they fucked up?

A pregnant silence fills the small space.

Despite knowing what happens it was honestly nice to see Draal again. It relaxes him. Yet fills his chest with this urgent sense. The same conflicting emotions that the thought of going home conjures. Growing as they keep getting closer to home.

"My father always tells me that loss is normal in war."

Too normal. "Who's your dad?"

"Kajingar the great! So skilled in battle that even an outsider such as yourself may have heard his name." There's that invincible respect. Draal loves his father so much. Even now, millenniums in the past. The closest people he's ever had to father figures don't even recognize him. Aaarrrgghh!!! was almost killed once already. He had tried to kill Blinky, and was Strickler even born yet?

"I've heard of the mighty Kajingar" Draal's face lights up. "Is he not here with you?"

"Ah, no. Not right now. He just left this morning. My father is off trying to gather fellow warriors to protect the Dwoza trollmarket. Some will be old friends, and allies. A few trolls he grew up with. Though none could hope to match his ferocity! My father shall remained unchallenged in the fights to come! And as we crush all our enemies I will stand by

"To protect here? Are you two not from here?"

"No. Most of the trolls within this market are not from here outsider. Many of us came together as Arthur destroys our homes."

"Then why were you all so against Callista being here?"

"She is clanless, as are you. No former homes. The stench of humans clings to you both. You're not real trolls."

"That's a bit harsh."

"Harsh is the world we live in. If trolls live with humans they become like them. Fleshbags who lose sentiments with their people. They turn their back on the rest of us as the humans hunt us down."

"If you don't like humans so much, why not join Gunmar?"

"Gunmar is a villain who kidnaps and steals his own kind! He's as much of a villain as that foolish king, Arthur."

"Sounds like you're all stuck between a wall and a hard place."

"We are between a wall and a hard place. Can you not feel the crystal against your back?"

"That's," Jim drops his hand. "not what I meant."

"What did you mean?"

"It's an adage." Now he was sounding like Blinky. Too bad the old troll doesn't know to be proud about it yet.

"A-daage?"

"A uh, proverb."

"Oh. The words Dictatious often goes on about."

"Yeah. I guess." Jim just goes along with it. Not knowing enough about Dictatious had never bitten him in the butt before. Just playing along now probably wouldn't hurt. Emphasis on probably. Really anything could hurt now. Not just physically anymore.

Silence. More awkward this time. With far less purpose.

"I'm sure you're friend appreciated your time together while they lived."

It hurts to smile at that. Pushing through the pain, Jim looks up and does it anyways. "I hope he did. I never really thought about him not being around."

"You two were close?"

"Ah, he lived with me for a time."

"So you defeated him in combat. Interesting."

"Uh yeah. That was before we became friends."

"You were also able to stand against Gunmar's general. It's odd."

"What is?"

"You claim to get along with humans, are smaller then most trolls I know, and yet you can fight. Not only fight, but well. You have skills."

"My friend actually helped me train them."

"Truly he was honorable, and skilled."

"Yeah. Best fighter I've ever known." It's a compliment. One Draal won't know to take. But it was also a confession. Quiet admittance to everything Jim ever wanted to say after he died.

"How was he felled?" A honest question. One that deserves an equally honest answer.

"Knife in the chest."

"His opponent was a coward then! A human with their weak weapons. That is just like those knights."

"It was a troll actually."

"A troll?"

"Yeah. He was the last of his kind. An old soul, forced into becoming a hunter. Something he hadn't been before."

Knowingly Draal listens. His faces un-apologetically in awe. When realization that Jim was done sharing hits, he leans back. Crossing his arms, over his chest, Draal leans back on his rock. "War, and survival forces the hands of many."

Once again his serious words pull free Jim's laughter. This version of his friend was quicker to anger. Somehow. Yet he was so serious. Saying things that sound better fit for Blinky's mouth. They're so odd coming out of him.

"What? Why do you laugh outsider?" Jumping to his feet he shouts the questons. Demanding answers. Attempting to intimidate him. As if, as long as he gets one jump, a flinch, gulp, just a smidge of fear from Jim. Just one and it'll make up for every laugh released because of him.

"Sorry. It's just that, you're so serious."

"Of course I am serious." Draal leans forward more. He scoots forward on his rock until his face was high above Jim's. "This is war we are being led too. Death is what we train against! Isn't that what took your friend?"

The words were a punch to Jim's gut. "No. It wasn't." Clenching his fist, Jim could feel his lips quiver. Barely he stops the rest of his body from following suit. "Being a hero killed him. He jumped in front of the knife to save my life. Yo-his, he's gone because I needed saving."

"Oh." Draal falls back into his own space. Lazily tapping his knees, he looks around. Unsure of what to say now. There's a low whistle. Bouncing off the walls like a one man ochestra. As he listens closer it almost sounds like Peer Gynt. The song couldn't be though. Peer Gynt wouldn't be written for thousands of years from now. The song hits a high note, like the one where Gynt starts his journey. This note comes at the end.

"Yeah."

"Better make it worth it then."

"What?"

"Your friend's sacrifice. If you help up beat back Gunmar tomorrow, then it will be worth it outsider."

"Thanks. It's Jim by the way."

"Eugh a fleshbag's name."

"Well I was raised by one."

Draal's incredulous look was amazing. If Jim's phone wasn't dead he would've made it his new background. Just a month ago he would've given anything to see him again. Now here was his chance. A final opportunity that he's squandered. And why? Because he was scared? Here was his chance to talk to everyone they've lost. Vendel, and Draal. Even Kajingar who he wasn't even able to meet before. They were all here, and he's avoided them. All because of this intangible fear that anything at all could destroy the future.

Trapping every act in a cage of what-ifs. Could he have had moments like this with them, the entire time? Can he still?

Without another word Draal stands up. The towering troll stretches his arms out, before setting his fists against his sides. There goes Jim's chance. At least the moment was nice while it lasted.

"Are you not coming?"

Jim's head shoots back up to see Draal looking at him from over his shoulder. "Go where?"

"To train of course!" Calling out to the ceiling Draal smiles. As Jim stays sitting, the troll slowly lowers his hands. Staring at the lines on them as if they were a map. Finding his point, Draal clenches his fists shut. Tension comes off those stressed arms in waves. Then, all at once, it's gone. Offering a scarred hand, Draal snorts.

He may die as soon as they get home, but at least he's not alone right now. Jim takes his hand. It's still twice the size of his own. Just as powerful too. He can feel that as Draal squeezes his own tightly.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Tigereyes45 here, some fellow fans and myself are trying to make a fan musical for tales of Arcadia! We're looking for writers, voice actors, and artists of any skill level. As well as people who can play an instrument! Here's a link to take the survey: https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLScTVvg-55LjgOz7S-E433ZTTeEen_uGtSI_zXBEpaX5N6UHbw/viewform?usp=sf_link


End file.
